Lost Trail
by Greentigergirl
Summary: Scott's life in big danger, as he had crashed down, under unknown circumstances. The oldest Tracy is dangling between life and death, as his younger siblings, are trying their very best to safe their brother. But who dared to cause Thunderbird one to crash ? Who would want to cause the Tracy family even more pain, then they had already gone through? Will Scott see the light again ?
1. Chapter 1

Scott sighed, this mission was finally over, it took him nearly a full day to accomplish it, and got barely sleep the night before. Though that he loved to help the people in need, was he glad to get home and see his younger sibling again.

The oldest Tracy yawned, tiredly pushed he a button to open, a holo-call to John.

,, Thunderbird 5, I am receiving.", John's hologram popped up, and the ginger headed man, smiled a little.

,, I'm heading back to the Isla~…", Scott got interrupted by a yawn. Stretching his fingers a bit ,, please, tell Virgil that if he makes tea, that he makes some for me too".

John simply shook his head ,, I shall tell Virgil that you want some tea, be Careful Scott",he says, opening a second call to Virgil.

,, I will be, John", Scott says, turning his brothers hologram to the side. Yawning again. Knew the oldest that he was after drinking his tea, heading for bed.

Thunderbird one shook a little, a breaking sound filled the cockpit, before the engines started to strike, and fall out. Scott frowned, his arms pushed the handles backwards, as he tried to pull thunderbird one up again.

,, John! Thunderbird one is not responding….John?!", Scott exclaimed, only hearing the sound of the cracking communicator. John's hologram had turned into darts and pixels, before disappearing completely.

,,JOHN ?!'', turning his head, and turning it back, to steer the Rocked plane. There was no way that Scott could bring her down without a scratch. Underneath the ship, where tree's big rocks, smaller hangs and cliffs.

Scott gritted his teeth, keeping thunderbird ones nose up, as it crashed down to the ground.

The ground, shook as the metal came in contact with the sand and rocks. Tree's where flying by, to the side and got thrown up in to the sky, while clouds of dirt raised up into the once blue sky.

The man groaned, as he hit his head against one of the holders. ,, ARGH!", hissed he, trying to move from his seat.

He breathed heavily, and turned his head. ,, wha…what in…t..the world just… happened ?!", He said trying to open his safety belt, with his shacking hands.

Scott gasped, finally hearing the clicking sound of the opened safety belt. ,, J..John ?, thunderbird one is d-down. John ?", murmured he looking around.

Scott felt a ponding pressure on the side of his temple ,, ugh!". He had such a bad feeling in his stomach, which he was certain. Was caused by the sudden loose of attitude, and the impact with the ground.

Looking around in the cockpit again, knew he that he wasn't going to fly somewhere any time soon. Unless he would be able to get his communicator working again, or at least getting to know what exactly caused everything to just shot down.

Pushing himself up, stumbled Scott forward, manoeuvring his wobbly leg's through the cockpit. While keeping balance with his arms against the walls.

Scott stopped for a moment, his head started horrible to spin, and it felt like his stomach had decided to do just the same thing.

,, T..this is just gre-at…"grumbled he, his voice was cracking and sounded oddly high, compared to his usual voice.

Scott walked further, and swayed forward opening the door, dropped he almost to the ground. The man was just able to break his fall with his arms ,, AAAAAArrgh !",Scott gasped, his head started pounding and spinning even more.

~O~

The only thing John had heard , was that Scott head shouted his name, while his voice cracked away in an awful shushing.

The ginger headed spaceman, had turned all pale, as he tried to get Scott signal back.

,, Scott, can you read me ? Scott ?!", Johns fingers flew over the keyboard of the holographic screen, acknowledging that Virgil could hear every word that had been spoken.

,, John what happened ? Why is Scott's signal gone ?", he asked looking to his communicator, watching John's eyebrows crinkle together.

John closed his eyes and sighed out loud ,, I don't know Virgil… I will try and track thunderbird one…", he stated, running one hand through his hair.

,, I will send the last coordination's, of thunderbird once position.", said John, his fingers skimming over the holographic keyboard once again. Sending the Coordination's to Virgil.

It was clear what John wanted Virgil to do ,, I got them", said Vorgo; sprinting off to get suited, and search for his brother.

~O~

Scott managed to get out of thunderbird one, he stumbled toward the nearest tree, that still was standing, and leaned against it. He ran one finger through his hair before looking down to his communicator.

It looked okay to him, it wasn't broken, nor looked it damaged in any other way.

Trying to activate the screen, wasn't it John's voice greeting him. He didn't know that voice, it sounded like a young man, maybe the age of Gordon.

,, Hello ? are you there ?", the stranger asked.

Scott frowned and groaned. His head was still pounding, like someone was trying to shatter his skull into pieces.

,, Who are you ?", asked Scott angrily, as he looked down to his communicator.

,, You've got 3 second", the stranger spoke.

,, WHAT ?!", Scott looked up, eyes the belly of thunderbird one, as it started glowing red.

,, To Late It is gonna Go BOOM!", the stranger shouted.

Before Scott could even move, flashed his rocket plane up, a giant explosion, threw Scott of his feet.

Scott flew throw the air, and smashed against wall of a rock constellation. He shouted in pain, feeling how his ribs broke and pored into his lungs. His breath was taken, at the moment of the impact. Scott's ears where terrible ringing, he could feel how a warm sticky liquid ran over his face, and out of his ears.

Scott desperately heaved, as he hit the ground, wanting, needing to fill his lungs with oxygen.

Letting out one last groan, turned Scott's blurry view, into a cold black, darkness.

Scott could hear between the ringing of his ears, a voice. A voice that he hadn't heard for so many years. An angel like voice, saying his name, talking…no singing to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thunderbird two left the Hanger, and rolled onto the run way, before raising up into the sky. ,,Thunderbird two, left the Island", said Virgil directing the giant mechanical bird into the right direction.

,, Virgil, Thunderbird 5 has just detected , an explosion near Scott's last coordination.", John says, his eyebrows creating small mountains as he frowned.

,, You should take a look there", the spaceman advised, sending a holographic picture of the landscape, and the place of the explosion.

Virgil nodded, his face looked even more serious then before. ,, F.A.B ", his voice showed that he feared, that the worst could've happened.

He looked at the picture of the explosion, and sighed ,, did you already run a test for life sign's ?"

,,EOS is currently running one, it will take a few minutes longer.", stated John ,, I will tell you if we got any knew information."

Virgil's frown was deep, he didn't like this at all. He knew that John liked it even less then him, and that both of them had to stay focused. Even though that it looked very sore for Scott's well being.

It was not something new that Scott would pull a dangerous stunt with thunderbird one, but he would never do something that would in danger his thunderbird.

This certainly was odd, and suspicious. It indeed wasn't the first time that Scott had lost control of his ship, but that was caused by gratify.

~O~

Scott could hear the angle like voice come closer to him. His ears still ringing, in a high clinging of bells.

A small white light was going brighter, and slowly growing bigger. Showing someone standing in the light. It was a woman, she looked so familiar to Scott.

Yes' Scott knew this person, and he never thought to ever see her again, though the strange thing was, she had already passed away.

,, Mum..? Mum is that you ?", Scott asked, reaching his hand out, to get closer to her.

The woman stopped humming, and smiled warmly at Scott ,, Hello, My dear", Lucille said. ,, You've grown so much".

Scott stared at her like a small child, it really was her. It really was his mother standing in front of him.

~O~

,, Virgil! I got more then just one life sign", John informed his brother, letting on Virgil map small red,orange and yellow darts pop up.

Virgil grumbled, his eyebrows curling into a deeper frown then before. ,, HmmmHmmm, any chance that you can figure out which one is Scott ?"

John was quiet, his eyes sinking down to his keyboard, as he listened to what EOS said. ,, You can see that one spot, at the rock hang. That one is colder then the others…"

,, Yes", The brother said, their voices darkening in a desperate tone.

,, Scott was in the blast zone, and got probable smashed against that rock wall", EOS stated, her camera focusing on John's facial expression. John knew that if Scott got hit by that blast, that the chance of still being alive was very small.

John ran his hand through his hair, letting out a shaky breath.

Virgil did immediately get the message, his hand felt shaky and started feeling sweaty, of the thought of having lost another dear family member.

,, I will and check it out…. Just to be sure", Virgil had to stretch his fingers out, to at least calm down a little.

John turned the noise of the call off ,, What is the chance that we find him alive ?", he asked EOS.

He didn't want Virgil to hear what was coming, it could stress him even more, which could make him careful.

,, Under 10%", said EOS, going quiet.

John closed his eyes for a moment and nodded in understanding. He wished that his calculations had been wrong, but EOS answer assured him even more that they had just lost their brother.

Turning the sound back on gave John Virgil a look with the expression of having seen a ghost.

,, I will inform the others about this", he says, a feeling of sadness and guilt crawling up his stomach.

,, Not yet", Virgil says ,, John I'm not a 3 years old, I know what this looks like, but _we_ don't know for sure."

,, yeah' your right", John says agreeing, though his tone sounded more like that he hoped that Virgil would be right, and Scott would be still alive.

Virgil could see the clouds of smoke and dust raise up into the sky. It was a thigh wall of grey and black mist, where thunderbird two's colours completely dissipated in.

,,I'm above the danger zone", He stated, his eyes widening in shock as he flew out of the smoke clouds.

He could see where thunderbird one had crashed down, he could see parts that once belonged to the cockpit, parts of the outer-shell of the rocket plane. Its wings sticking out of the ground, showing how massive and powerful the explosion had been. ,, Thunderbird one…. is gone…..It looks like it was the cause of the explosion."

,, How is that possible ?…" John thought ,, Scott would have never left the island, if thunderbird one would be damaged….or could in danger other".

,, There is a safe spot to land, it's 500 meter on your right", he says, getting up from his spot, and drifting up to the holographic earth.

,,Understood", Virgil gave a small nod, before bringing thunderbird two down to the ground. Lucky was that spot close to where John and Virgil presumed was Scott.

,, and Virgil", the spaceman says ,, keep your eyes open."

,, I will", Virgil said, as the door of the hanger opened.

Opening the holographic kart of the landscape, could Virgil see where he had to go, and so he did. Running slalom around tree's, and broken parts of thunderbird one. Until he reached a spot where rocks started forming a hang, that stood there like a wall.

A cold chill ran over Virgil's spine, as his eyes caught the sighed of the lifeless body, of his older brother. Lying with his face down in the dirt. With puddle of blood underneath him.

,, I FOUND HIM!", Virgil exclaimed running toward his brother, and crouching down beside him.

Virgil careful checked Scott's spine ,, Scott, can you hear me ? "he asked, careful moving his hand up, placing two fingers under his jawline, trying to feel heartbeat.

,, Virg ? is he…? Is he okay ?", John asked, his eyes pleading for an answer.

Virgil could feel his tears grow inside of his eyes, as he could feel Scott's heart beat fade away. He careful rolled Scott on his back.

He could see the blood running over Scott's face, and out of his ears.

,, Virgil ?!", John asked again, louder then he usually would, the worry was eating the ginger headed man alive.

Virgil placed his palms ontop of Scott's sternum, and started thrusting them down in small, but powerful hits. Virgil could feel how damaged Scott's chest was, which made it even more difficult for him to reanimate his brother.

After 30 minutes thrusting his palm's down on sternum, pushed Virgil his head backwards. Pressing Scott's nose shot, opened he his brothers mouth through pushing his ching slightly down.

Taking a deep breath of air, placed Virgil his lips ontop of Scott's blowing the air inside of his brother.

Repeating this once again, started Virgil to give small thrust on Scott's sternum again.

,,Com' mon!", He shouted sweat pearling down from his face, while tears rolled down his cheeks.

~O~

Scott had to close his eyes, everything got bright, and flashed up in a bright white light….

Opening his eyes, woke he up in his mothers arms. He looked up to her, with his blue eyes, before wrapping his arms around her neck.

The once grown up man, looked like a child again. Carried in his mothers arms.

,, I've missed you mum", he murmured, almost Whining, as he listened to the soft humming, as she cradled him in her arms.

,, Alie, has grown a lot", he says, small tears running over his face. Scott sniffed quietly, as he let his head sink against Lucille's shoulder.

Lucille slowly petting Scott's hair, and nodded having a small warm smile. She chuckled a little. ,, I know my dear.", she says, letting Scott look up to her.

,, and I'm very proud of you, and all of your brothers, all of you have grown into brave, and strong man.", she says, whipping with one of her thumbs over Scott's cheek, removing some of his tears. ,, and I know, that you would do everything for your brothers".

Scott quietly nodded, keeping a firm grip on the shirt of his mother.

,, Scotty, They are waiting for you, Honey", Lucille said, letting Scott down to the ground, before placing a kiss on his for head. ,, I love you"

~O~

Virgil had Just lifted his lips from Scott, as the oldest Tracy started coughing, blood spilling from his mouth, his eyes shooting opened and awkward rolling backwards.

Scott's voice was stuck between the gurgling, of blood, and gasping for air.

Virgil rolled his brother to the side, almost forgetting to breath ,, John! He's Alive….. I have to get him to an Hospital, ASAP!", he gasped out loud before, making sure that Scott that Scott's head was correctly place.

,, Everything is going to be fine", he tells Scott, not sure If his brother would even be able to hear him.

It was like a stone fell from Johns heart, it didn't even take full second, as He pointed the nearest hospital to Virgil.


	3. Chapter 3

Virgil's lower lip was quivering, as he sobet a little. The shock of having lost Scott, was still burning deep in his mind. But for certain the oldest Tracy was not out of danger yet.

Scott was still desperately gasping for air, his voice some times to be heard. It sounded all scratchy and harsh at the same time. Giving Virgil an aching feeling in his heart. To see his brother in this sore position.

The first thing Virgil had to do. Was getting Scott to thunderbird two, and then to a hospital. But he had a major problem.

How was Virgil suppose to get Scott to thunderbird two ?

Though that Virgil, couldn't feel any damage on his brothers back, could there be such a small rift in Scott's medula spinal or one of his vertebra, that making big movement could cause the rift to break further open.

,,John, I could cause major Damage to Scott's spine. If I move him like this", Virgil says both of his hands keeping Scott stable.

Scott's mouth flew open over and over again. Sucking small bits of oxygen inside of his lungs.

John shook his head. Frowning activated he the manual control, of thunderbird two.

,, I can build with the pott parts a mobile gurney", he says while his fingers formed the object. In thunderbird five, while the robotic arm's where putting the machine together.

,, It is on it's way Virg", John stated, the big hanger door opened again. Realising a platform on weal's. That acted as an intermediate solution.

,, Okay…", was all Virgil could say, his eyes fixated on his brother.

,, Everything is going to be okay Scott.", he says softly. ,, I will bring you t a hospital, as fast as possible."

Scott's body was violently Shacking, as he cough. Blood spilled out down to the ground, and the only thing Virgil could do was wait.

,,Hold on! , Virgil says loudly , hearing that the gurney was getting closer.

,, You should be able to see it now", the ginger headed spaceman informed his brother, prying for them to have enough time to get Scott to the hospital in time.

,, confirmed let it sink down", Virgil commanded and watched as the vihical came down to their hight.

It move moved closer to Scott, allowing Virgil to careful roll him on to it. ,, You can raise the platform again", he stated.

,,Understood", John confirmed, pressing his finger against a button to make the platform raise, lifting Scott up to the hight of Virgil's hips.

,,Okay ready to go ?", he asked waiting for Virgil answer.

Virgil first Checked Scott again, before nodding ,, let's go", he says. Running next to the platform, as it moved toward Thunderbird two.

The giant mechanical door opened once more, allowing Virgil and Scott to enter thunderbird two.

Taking the gurney with him, shove Virgil Scott careful on one of the medical beds.

Virgil strapped Scott in, Making sure that he was still on his side. Whipping over his eyes, crouched Virgil on Scott's hight. ,, I'm getting you to a hospital big guy", He whispered, before getting up and walking to his seat.

,, John, keep an eye on his vetails, if anything changes just the slightest bit, _**inform me**_ ", he says starting thunderbird two's engines.

~O~

Alan sat in his room, waiting for the promised call of Scott. Sighing tried he again to call him, but his trail failed. ,, Why aren't you picking up ?", the boy murmured getting up from his spot on the ground.

Scott should have already returned to the island.

Walking toward his door, opened it and a blond haired brother poked his head around the corner of the door.

,, Hey there lil bro, can I borrow your headphone… mine … eh… landed in the pool", Gordon says grinning.

,, Again ? what happened this time ?", walking over to his desk, Pulled Alan his head phones out of a drawer. ,, I swear Gordon, if those land in the pool are you gonna end up, as ingredient for grandma's cookies.", he says frowning a little.

,, I promise not the drown your head phone's", Gordon grinned.

,, Now spill it. What happened ?", Alan asked crossing his arms. His gaze slowly sank down to his wrist communicator.

,, eh… well Kayo came from behind me, and … spooked me", Gordon says, raising an eyebrow at Alan expression.

,, Okay what's up Alan ?", he asked ,, I thought…oh… Scott hasn't called yet did he ?"

,, Not just that, he doesn't pick up if I call", said Alan frowning. ,, Can you try to calling him ?"

,, sure", Gordon pulled his communicator out of his pocket, and tapped on Scott's name.

Nothing…

,, odd…",Gordon murmured ,, actually, I think Scott should've already be back", he says starting to frown. A bad feeling crawled up in his stomach.

,, I will call John, I think something isn't right ", he says tapping his finger on John's name.

Alan nodded as he started worrying more about his big brother. This was taking way to long.

It took a few second before John answered with a : ,, Hey Gordon"

,, hey John… Scott is not answering his communicator. What is going on ? '', he asked, frowning a bit, before his ,mouth dropped open in shock.

John's expression wasn't like his usual serious face. It looked more cold, something of fear bedded in his eyes.

,, John what's wrong ?'', Alan looked into the hologram in worry. His mind playing the worst scenarios in his mind.

,, It's Scott…", he said with a frown on his face. John wasn't sure if he was going to make it, everything looked bad, and the only positive thing John could think of, was that Virgil was currently getting him to an hospital. ,, Virgil is getting him to a Hospital… Thunderbird one crashed. It's completely destroyed. We ar~"

,, WAIT! What …?!", Gordon blinked ,, how did it happen ?"

,, _We don't know yet,_ the most important thing now is that Scott's being transported to a hospital.", John's head turned toward Scott's vetails. They still seemed stable. His heart beat was weak, but steady. Something that John whished would level up to his normal rhythm.

John was quiet for a moment, and sighed out loud running a hand through his hair. ,, EOS, keep a look at Scott's vetails for a moment, alright ?", he asked the AI.

,, of course", Eos child like voice peached up for a moment, as she took John's position over.

,, Gordon, Alan I want you two to take a pod, and fly over to the danger zone. You two will take brains with you, he will be able to see… what might have happened.", Said John, sending Gordon the coordinates. ,, I will inform the GDF, after you three arrived there. It should give you plenty of time".

,,uh.. yes! Alan get Brains", commanded Gordon loudly. ,, I get the pod ready!"

John's hologram disappeared after a few seconds.

Gordon Sprinted down to the hangers, he almost slipped at the last few steps, as he changed into his uniform. His hand hit the controls, his fingers moving over the hologram to create the pod they currently needed.

Alan reached Brains lab, his face almost as white as a peace of paper, as he stared at the other person. ,, Brains we need to go now!", he yelped, grabbing his arm and pulling him with him.

,, W-Wait a M-moment what is g-going on ?", asked Brains, a little startled by Alan's action.

,, Scott crashed with thunderbird one, we need to check the area! COMMON!", He said loudly, and it didn't take long before Brains ran after the teenager.

,, H-how did he crash ?…", asked Brains frowning.

,, We don't know yet", muttered Alan, as they changed into their uniform.

It didn't take long before the three international rescue agent's where on their way to the danger zone.

~O~

Thunderbird two reached the nearest Hospital, the giant green bird lowered itself toward the ground.

Nurses stormed outside, carrying a gurney with them, as they waited for thunderbird two's doors to open.

Virgil opened the door, and let the group of nurses inside. They formed a wall of white in front of Scott. Slowly lifting him up, and putting him down, onto the gurney.

,, we will bring him to the operation room, please wait in the hall mister Tracy", said one of the nurses, before they disappeared, with his older brother.

Sighing walked Virgil to the small bathroom in thunderbird two to change into something more comfortable… and not coffered in blood.

,, thunderbird five come in", muttered Virgil opening a communication channel, to his brother. ,,Scott is now in the hospital, I will send thunderbird two on autopilot back to the island, and stay with him."

,, F.A.B take care Virgil, and keep your eyes open.", said John ,, I send Gordon, Alan and Brains to the crash zone. They will check, why thunderbird one fell out of the sky's.", he informed his brother.

Virgil pulled his shirt over his head , and nodded. ,, Alright, keep an eye on them, and inform the GDF, something isn't right here."

,, yes, I was going to ", answered the ginger headed space man. ,, and I think you are right, though we should wait until we are certain"

,, I think this is pretty certain", muttered Virgil quietly. ,, I will contact you when I get to see Scott again." With those words ended Virgil the call, exiting his bird, and activating thunderbird two's autopilot.

The big green bird raised up into the sky, and flew into the horizon.

The strange feeling was still present in Virgil's stomach, as he entered the building. He sat down in one of the chairs, his hands where shacking nervously, as he fearful waited for his brother to return to him.

But was Scott going to return to his brother ?…


End file.
